


Ballet

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Pining, Pre-Series, Pseudo-Incest, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: No se cansa nunca de mirarla, a decir verdad (cuando tiene sueño y se frota los ojos, cuando está de malhumor y suelta dardos venenosos, cuando se ríe a carcajadas e incluso cuando le pega en el hombro y lo llama idiota) pero cuando está bailando es diferente.





	

No entiende nada de ballet. No sabe cómo se llama esa vuelta con giro ni esa pose extraña con los brazos estirados para un lado y las piernas inclinadas hacia otro, nunca sintió pasión por la música clásica y no está seguro de comprender del todo el sentido del argumento, si es que tiene alguno.

 

No es que le importe, tampoco. El atractivo para él no reside en el programa, sino en la chica de cabellos rubios y movimientos gráciles que gira, se dobla y desdobla sobre sí misma y vuelve a girar, como si fuera más fácil que respirar. Nunca, nunca se cansa de contemplarla cuando baila así, con una sonrisa ausente en el rostro, abstraída del mundo alrededor, olvidada del público, de la presión. Tampoco se cansa de mirarla cuando ensaya y sus labios se fruncen en un puchero porque tal o cual salto no salió como debería, soltando una maldición de cuando en cuando.

 

No se cansa nunca de mirarla, a decir verdad (cuando tiene sueño y se frota los ojos, cuando está de malhumor y suelta dardos venenosos, cuando se ríe a carcajadas e incluso cuando le pega en el hombro y lo llama idiota) pero cuando está bailando es diferente. Ella se mueve con una gracilidad que le hace parecer etérea, la punta de sus pies apenas rozando el suelo antes de emprender el suelo, y la niña caprichosa, impulsiva y encantadora que lo fascinado desde que tenían diez años deja paso a esta criatura fantástica que no pertenece a este mundo, una doncella escapada de algún cuento o fantasía, que lo hipnotiza con cada giro, con cada movimiento. Una calma llena su pecho cuando la ve así, libre de todas sus ataduras, una calma que raras veces puede sentir cuando está con ella porque Shannon es torbellino, es una carrera desbocada, es un quebradero de cabeza que se niega a abandonarlo, es ruido y velocidad y adrenalina y la furia de la marea contra el acantilado. Shannon es quien perturba sus horas de vigilia e incluso sus horas de sueño, quien nunca se desprenderá de su imaginación por más lejos que se marche, cuya imagen nunca se desvanecerá por más que pasen siglos sin posar sus ojos en ella.

 

La música y el baile se terminan y también lo hace su calma, porque al caer el telón él vuelve a la realidad y comprende lo que su conciencia siempre intenta negar, entiende que la razón por la que disfruta tanto del ballet que nunca le interesará es porque cuando la ve bailar y Shannon parece tan ajena y extraña, tan diferente a la niña impetuosa con la que se crió y ha aprendido a llamar hermana, ése es el único momento en que se puede permitir desearla.


End file.
